The Fairy Queen's Sister
by emochick81
Summary: What if Queen Clarion had a sister? What would she be like? Her sister pops up in pixie hollow one day and turns Pixie Hollow upside down (A bit oc x oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~**

**Ok well I kind of got inspired to make this story**

**Please enjoy~**

I woke up to find a bunch of fairy's watching me. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a short white dress. I had long white hair that nearly reached my ankles. I slowly rose to my feet and saw a woman in front of me waiting patiently. She had a dress made out of a certain type of dust, it was glowing.

"Hello, I am Queen Clarion" she said.

I bowed respectfully. She smiled kindly at me and gestured for me to rise up. I quickly rose up and just started at her, I felt like we were connected somehow. I stretched my wings out and noticed something on them. Silver dust?

Some of the fairies gasped and some murmured to one another. Queen Clarion put her hand up to silence everyone when I felt a tingling in my wings. I glance back at my wings and noticed that they were glowing, I looked at Queen Clarion in confusion when I noticed that her wings were glowing also. The fairies gasped again some around us moved away.

"Oh my! Could this mean…?" Queen Clarion muttered.

The queen moved closer to me, as she did her wing started to glow brighter, so did mine. We put our wings together and a bright light engulfed both of us. We both quickly turned around and stared at each other. What did this mean?

Queen Clarion smiled at me then hugged me. What?

"So you're my sister huh?"

Sister? But how? I just barely got here.

"Sister?" I asked.

She let go of me and nodded. All of the fairies were dead silent until one of them cheer. They all hollered and hooted.

Queen Clarion held out her hand and told me to come. I hesitated but took her hand, who would have known that I would be the Queen's sister.

She took me to a large tree. I was confused until we stepped inside, my mouth dropped. The whole place was huge, I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes"

"What is your name?"

"Cereus" I said.

"That is a lovely name"

"Thank you Queen Clarion"

She smiled at me and said, "Please call me Clarion, after all you are my sister"

I nodded. The rest of the night was spent with her showing me around the palace. By the time we were done it was 3:45 in the morning. I sighed and fell on my bed. I closed my eyes and was out like a light.

I was awoken by a knock on my door. I got up grimly and yawned.

"Your Majesty, are you awake?"

I walked over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by 3 maids.

"Good Morning your Majesty" they all said bowing.

"Oh no! Please don't bow, and please just call me Cereus"

"Yes Lady Cereus"

I sighed, looks like thats as far as i'm gonna get.

"So what can I help you with?" I asked,

"We're here to help you get ready for today"

Well looks like I won't be getting that much freedom. I groaned.

"It's fine I can-"

"Oh no! Lady Cereus, we're going to help you now come on"

She pushed me inside and the other to followed. This was not going to be good.

For the next hour all you could hear were my screams.

"There we're done"

They put my hair in a very low ponytail, they placed a crown on my head that had only one jewel that rested on my forehead, I had on a simple white dress that was floor length, with matching white flats. They looked at me and admired their work.

"Now it's about time for your lessons so stay here while we get the instructor" The meaty one said while leaving with the other one.

I sighed and looked out the window, wait...THE WINDOW OF COURSE! I rushed to the window and jumped out. I flew in the shadows so that the guards wouldn't see me. I decided that it was about time I explore pixie hollow.

~Later~

I was lost. I don't even know how but I was lost. I ran out of pixie dust so I couldn't fly. Every noise I heard made me jump in fright, only to realize that it's a harmless bunny or bug. What if I couldn't find my way out? What if i'm stuck here forever? What if-?

"Do you need any help?"

I jumped at the voice and fell on my butt. I glared at the voice only to see a male fairy. I nearly cried.

"Oh! Please help me i'm lost and, I don't know what to do, and it's almost 8 o'clock, and i'm scared!" I cried.

The fairy flew down to my level and handed me a leaf. I wiped my tears and blew my nose. I muttered a thank you. He just stared at me for a long time, I was getting uncomfortable until he snapped his fingers.

"Aha! You're the queen's sister, but what are you doing way out here?" he asked.

So then I explain to him the whole story of how I escaped and ended up here.

"I see it must be rough being royalty"

I nodded.

"What is your name, mine is Cereus"

"My name is Jack Mi'lady" he said as he kissed my hand. I blushed.

"S-so Jack can you help me to find my way back?"

He smiled and took my hand, he was about to fly but then I stopped him.

"I ran out of pixie dust" I stated embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I wish I had pixie dust on me but I don't"

I sighed, looks like i'll be walking there. He looked at me but then suddenly smiled, a mischievous smile. I gulped nervously.

He walked over to me and carried me bridal style.

"W-what are-"

"This way is easier for both of us, now let's get you back home"

He started to fly and we gradually made it out of the forest. I couldn't help but stare at him, he had messy black hair that would get in his face, beautiful light brown eyes, rosy red lips, with a dimple.

"Are you just gonna stare at me the whole time"

I blushed and looked down quickly.

"Sorry"

"It's cool, I know i'm irresistible" he teased.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you show me around pixie hollow tomorrow?"

A smile spread across his face. "Sure"

We were silent the rest of the way.

I directed him to my room and he set me down on the window.

"Good night, princess"

"Good night, Jack"

He was about to leave but then I grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

He looked back at me as if to ask what. I pulled him closer and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised because he let out a gasp, but hugged me back.

"Thank you"

"No problem princess, i'll pick you up at 8"

I smiled and nodded. He jumped of the window and flew away.

I walked over to my desk and noticed a book there with a pen next to it. Was this here before? I opened it to find it empty. I decided to write down everything that's happened today.

_Dear Diary,_

No, Scratch that let me name you

_Dear Emily,_

_Today was an interesting day. I have a sister who just so happens to be the queen making me the princess. I now fear the mornings because of the three witches(the maids). I managed to escape but I happened to get lost while I was exploring Pixie Hollow. I thought I was going to be lost forever until a male fairy found me. He calls himself Jack and seems like the kind of guy that looks for trouble. He is so handsome! He has mess black hair that gets in his face, beautiful light brown eyes, rosy red lips, and a dimple. He helped me get back home, well he carried me home. Tomorrow he's suppose to show me around Pixie Hollow at 8 a.m. I am so excited that I might not be able to sleep. Hopefully I can escape tomorrow morning also._

_~Cereus_

I closed my book and sigh, today was a long day and i'm tired. I was about to go to bed when I hear the door burst open with three angry maids outside my door.

"Please it's been a long day for me may I please rest?" I asked.

They all sighed and walked out closing the door. Wow that went better than I expected, oh well. I yawned.

As I drifted off to sleep my thoughts were about Jack and how I made a new friend today.

**Well that's the end of chapter one**

**~Emochick81~**


	2. Author's note

**I'm sorry for not updating this story right now or in a while, but I wrote this author's note to tell you guys that i'm actually have an audition for Disney(surprisingly) and I have to figure out some things. Wish me luck or whatever, if I don't make it i'm not really worried anyway. Man i'm sooooo tired well good night or morning or whenever time it is whereever you guys are at.**


	3. The day everything Changed

**Hey! Yeah you!**

**Welcome back, or should I say "i'm back"**

**Well anyways let me stop blabbing so you can read the story**

**~Enjoy~**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today was the day that I get to know Pixie Hollow, with my new friend of course.

I got off my bed and stretched. Unfortunately the three witches were going to be here soon so I knew I had to hurry up and escape. I glanced at the time and noticed that it was 7:25.

Well he won't be here for a while, but that doesn't mean I can't pick out an outfit. I walked passed the mirror and nearly screamed. My hair was literally eating my hair!

I sat in front of the mirror and started to brush it. Unfortunately the brush broke. I sighed and decided to go to the shower.

I washed my hair for 10 minutes and managed to get it smooth and silky. I smiled in delight as I brushed my now smooth hair. Ok next was my out fit, but what do I wear?

I looked through my closet and found pink frilly dresses.

I grimaced.

Note to self burn all of these dresses.

I looked some more and found some _better _dresses. I decided to go with white since it'll match my hair. I put a head band on and put my hair in a very low ponytail. Perfect.

I looked at my appearance and smiled. I had a white high low dress with no sleeves and white flats. I glanced at the time and noticed that it was 7:40. I turned toward my window and saw Jack with his fist in the air. I let out a sigh of relief, man that scared me.

I opened the window and ushered him in.

"You're here early" I laughed.

"Well I just got bored waiting and thought I would come early" he blushed.

I smiled.

"Lady Cereus!"

I paled. Oh no the witches.

"Quick Jack let's get out of here!"

He nodded and got on the flew a few inches out the window. He held out his hand to me.

"Come on, let's go" he smiled.

I smiled back and took his hand. Today is going to be a very good day.

He took me to the Summer Glade, which had beautiful flowers. I also met a fairy named Iridessa. Next we went to Tinker's Nook.

I am never ever going there ever again. I nearly survived.

First I met a tinker named Tinkerbell who wouldn't stop gushing over how I was the queen's sister. Then I almost get murdered by a huge hammer that someone accidently dropped above me. LUCKILY Tinkerbell had decided to drag me somewhere else and right when I moved out of my spot a huge hammer comes out of nowhere and hits the spot where I was standing. The fairy that dropped the hammer apologised repeatedly and pleaded with me to have mercy on him. After that whole incident I decided that it was best if Jack and I left.

"Remind me to never ever go there ever again, ok"

"Yeah, but do you think the hammer was an accident?" Jack asked.

"What would he gain if he lied? Don't worry i'm sure it was just an accident."

Jack just nodded but I could tell that he didn't agree with me.

He took me other places but I was so exhausted from Tinker's Nook that I couldn't even remember the names. Jack finally decided that we needed to take a break from the tour, so we settled down in the forest. Jack had made some lunch and we were going to have a picnic!

Jack sat across from me eating his ham sandwich as I ate the tuna one. We sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He choked on his sandwich from the sudden question.

"No...What makes you think that?"

I shrugged and continued on finishing my tuna. I didn't want him to be mad at me, he was my first and is my only friend.

I suddenly had the urge to cry. It seemed that Jack noticed to, because he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Look here Cereus, we're buddies and buddies will get mad at each other but that's only because they care, and no i'm not mad i'm just a little frustrated that you're able to trust people easily"

Tears were streaming down my face. It felt good to have a friend.

I cleaned my face before he saw that I was crying and smiled.

"Yeah"

~Time Skip~

It was already the night by the time he was done showing me all of Pixie Hollow, and I must say Pixie Hollow is amazing.

We were flying back to the castle but I couldn't keep up. In fact I was starting to doze off.

Jack looked back and sighed. He carried me, just like yesterday.

I snuggled closer to him for warmth.

"I'm sorry for being such a nuisance Jack"

He chuckled.

"You're not a nuisance, in fact I enjoy being with you, it's fun"

I smiled and nuzzled deeper into his chest. It's nice to have someone that cares.

I sighed.

I woke up on my bed. What the?

I looked outside and noticed that it was bright out.

Oh no! Please don't tell me that was a dream, please. I bursted into tears. It was a dream, it was all a dream.

I cried, and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. All I did was lay on my bed, hugging my pillow. Until I noticed a note with a rose on my nightstand.

It read,

_Dear Cereus,_

_You must be freaking out about how you got on your bed, sorry for the confusion. I had a lot of fun today and I hope I get to see you around sometime soon. To tell you the truth i'll always be there for you if you need me, whether you need a shoulder to cry on or to just have fun, i'll be there. That's what friends are for. This flower reminds me a lot of you, it may be plain, but it's sweet just like you. I hope you have sweet dreams princess._

_~Jack_

I sighed in relief, so it wasn't a dream. I picked up the flower and smelled it. It was sweet, thank you Jack.

I noticed that I was still in the clothes that I was in yesterday. Shower time.

~Time Skip~

I was going to find Jack today and personally thank him, with a present of course. It was the least I could do since he's been so nice to me.

I went to his work place but I couldn't find him.

"Excuse me Sir? Would you happen to know where Jack is?"

"Out back probably"

I thank him and went where the kind man said Jack would be.

I went out back to search for Jack. Then I spotted him.

"Ja-"

My heart suddenly stopped and my blood ran cold. Jack, was kissing someone.

I clutched my chest.

Why does my heart hurt so much, I don't understand this feeling.

Jack turned to me, his eyes widened.

"Cer-"

I dropped his present and ran. I didn't have to turn around to know that Jack was following me. I used my wings and started to fly away.

"Cereus, come on let's talk!"

I ignored him and flew as fast as a fast flying fairy. Since I was related to Queen Clarion I was a master at all of the talents.

That was it, that's the last time i'm ever going to have a friend. I went home, packed my bags, and left. I knew that Jack was gonna come here to try and talk to me but I won't listen.

I flew far, far, away hoping no one would ever find me ever again.

If only i've known how wrong I was.

**Sorry this chapter is so confusing but I just came up with this, ok?**

**~Emochick81~**


End file.
